


Something new

by CaptainHawke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Futa Ymir, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHawke/pseuds/CaptainHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir is sick of the routine, but holds out for Nanaba. But only because she didn't know Nanaba was sick of it too. Futa!Ymir. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something new

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, I love this couple. They are probably on the same tier with Yumikuri, but Bubbline exceeds all.

Ymir and Nanaba have been friends for almost two years, but they have only been dating for 7 months, and "deeply in love" was probably an understatement for them.

Now, they started having sex two months ago. And it was always planned, with how timid Nanaba was. It'sn ot like Ymir wasn't enjoying it, she loved having sex, and she loved Nanaba so...it only made sense.  
Except it was starting to get boring.  
Sex about three time in two weeks wasn't enough for her, and having to plan it two days beforehand was for the lack of a better word: annoying.

She had elected to talk it out with Nanaba but never had the guts to, Nanaba was adorable, she was perfect, Ymir started smiling like a goof just thinking about her. But sex was important too! once the spark is gone it'd be hard to light it back up.

Anyway, they'd been planning and talking for the past two days, so that means today Ymir will at least get some. It's been on her mind ever since they talked about it, and she could already feel her pants becoming tighter.

Nanaba was a teacher at the school that was like...15 minutes away, so she should be home by now as it was 5 PM, and Ymir was a dentist and had her own clinic, which meant she could go home whenever she wanted to.

It was 5:30 PM now, and Ymir was standing outside the door of their shared apartment. 'How does it go again?' she thought, her hand sweating. 'Take a shower, start a light make out session then just see how it goes, right!' she put her hand on the doorknob, unlocking the door then walking in, with how paranoid her girlfriend was she was glad the chain wasn't locked again.

"Babe, I'm back!" Ymir yelled, throwing her jacket on the couch before walking to the kitchen and finding Nanaba with a cup of tea, when she was stressed she'd drink some, so it wasn't unusual.  
"Oh, hey love." Nanaba sounded distracted, but Ymir didn't voice her concerns. The dark skinned woman pecked her girlfriend on the lips before heading off to take a quick shower, she dressed before going out because..it'd be too creepy to just...wave the thing around. 

Once she was out of the shower she headed towards the couch, noticing Nanaba there. She stretched her hand, putting it on the other woman's thigh, but before she could do anything Nanaba spoke up: "We can't do it today." She said simply, making Ymir take back her hand. "Why?" Ymir questioned suspiciously.

"I'm on my period." Nanaba answered, looking at Ymir apologetically.  
"Ohh! that makes sense. It's fine babe, we can do it some other time." Ymir waved her off, but inside she was a bit disappointed, she missed Nanaba and thoght maybe this time she could try to tell her about something new they could do. Whatever.

"Buuut..." Nanaba trailed off "I wanna make it up to you, so promise me you won't move." Nanaba said seductively, making Ymir gulp and simply nod, the heat in her pants making another appearance.

The blonde started by simply kissing Ymir slowly, gradually deepening it, then going lower to suck on the flesh of the other's neck, then her collarbone next. Nanaba didn't bother to take Ymir's shirt off, simply hoisting up enough to suck and lick and bite at the freckled woman's abs. Ymir had a full boner by now, and Nanaba used her right hand to stroke her through her pants , before going lower and unzipping them.

Ymir was frozen, Nanaba made her promise not to move, and she was definitely enjoying this. Since when did the blonde get so kinky? well, not kinky, because this isn't that weird but like-- Ymir's train of thought was broken when Nanaba's mouth was around the head. When did she even-- Ymir's eyes suddenly closed at the sensation when Nanaba took the whole length in her mouth with no previous warning, she was licking the shaft while it was inside her mouth, driving Ymir crazy. She was so close already but she wanted to enjoy it longer so she held out. All that could be heard inside the apartment now was Ymir's grunts and Nanaba's occasional hum. 

The blonde was bobbing her head up and down slowly, Ymir had both of her arms draped over the couch and her head thrown back. When she had felt cold air instead of Nanaba's warm mouth, she looked down to find Nanaba biting and licking the inside of her thighs, before taking her by surprise again and taking her whole length inside her mouth again.

"H-how did you even--Oh god--How did you even become this good?" Ymir stuttered, throwing her head back again, she felt Nanaba chuckle, the echo vibrating through her, she looked down once to find the blonde's eyes locked with her honey-colored orbs, and couldn't take it anymore.  
She exploded inside Nanaba's mouth -albeit unintentionally-, throwing her head back again and emptying her load inside. When she was done, she groaned before whipping her head back up and remembering that she almost made her girlfriend choke.  
"Oh my god-- I'm so sorry babe! I didn't noti-- I couldn't hold back I--" Ymir froze when Nanaba looked her in the eyes and gulped, making it obvious that she swallowed every last drop.

Ymir's mouth went dry, and she could already feel herself starting to develop another boner.

"How did you--" Ymir tried to ask  
"I wanted to try something new." Nanaba cut her off.

Ymir facepalmed.


End file.
